Proposal
by JailyForever
Summary: Ted leaves a note for Andromeda to meet him.


**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write a story that takes place during the night

 **Hopscotch:** (Character) Andromeda Tonks, (Word) Purple, (Food) Marshmellow

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Tobias Misselthorpe – Prompts –Drive, Wife

 **Gringotts:** Pairing Prompts: Same Gen Het – Andromeda/Ted; HP Locations: Landforms – Claxton Hill; Instead of Pretty – Stunning; Instead of Saw - Spotted

* * *

Proposal

 **My dearest Dora,**

 **Like the stars in the night sky, your eyes twinkle and sparkle brightly, and I could gaze into them for an ice age. I know this may be the corniest thing I've ever said but, it's almost as though your father stole the stars and put them in your eyes.**

 **I'm sorry if I disturbed you this morning. The Ministry called me away on urgent business, so please allow me to make it up to you. Meet me at the top of Claxton Hill at the first strike of midnight, at the point where I took you after our first date.**

 **I remember how stunning you looked in that deep purple dress; I would very much like it if you could wear it again tonight for me.**

 **I cannot wait to see you my love.**

 **Yours Forever,**

 **Ted.**

* * *

Andromeda placed the note that her boyfriend of three years had left her back onto their kitchen table. Ted Tonks was the only man in the world that could warm her heart so much and turn her into a marshmellow with a few written words.

She had heard him moving around in the early hours of the morning and watched him through blurry eyes as he attempted to stealthily move around their bedroom without making a noise. She had fought to suppress the giggles that threatened to burst out of her as he had banged his knee against a chest of drawers, and he had let out a muffled strangled cry. His eyes had watered as he tried to contain it.

* * *

Andromeda set about the rest of her day unable to figure out what surprise Ted had in store for her, and just before midnight she apparated to Claxton Hill.

"Lumos," she whispered, lighting her wand to guide her way.

She tilted her wand towards the ground and saw beautiful brilliant red rose petals scattered along the ground in a line. Andromeda knew that they would lead her to her amazing boyfriend, and she grew even more curious as to why he had wanted to rendezvous at this point, tonight.

As she walked the short distance from where she had apparated to the meeting point, Andromeda heard quiet music playing.

She spotted her boyfriend pacing nervously by a picnic rug, as a fire crackled quietly in front of him. Ted looked so adorable as he ran his hands through his hair and then checked the time.

After watching him for a few moments, Andromeda thought it would only be right that she announce her presence, and Ted whipped around. In a split second his worried face broke out into a magnificent smile.

Her hands flew to her mouth as he bent down onto one knee and produced a small box from his pocket.

"Andromeda Black, these last three years with you have been the greatest and most fulfilling of my life," he said loudly. "I love you so much. You give me the drive to be a better person, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife. Marry me Dora, and spend forever with me?"

Her heart felt as though it would burst with joy, and a few tears trickled down her face. "Yes," she whispered quietly.

She took her new fiancé by the hand and encouraged him to stand up. He placed the gold, sapphire encrusted ring on her finger and drew her in for a kiss.

Ted pulled away from her and his eyes flickered up towards her hair which had turned to a luminous shade of pink. Never in all his years with Andromeda had he known something like this to happen to her.

"Dora, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked nervously.

Andromeda's eyes flickered up and a small smile graced her face as she nodded her head. "Ted, I'm pregnant. I did the test this morning."

"Well that explains your hair," he laughed. "It looks like we're going to have a little metamorphmagus on our hands."

"It would seem so," she smiled, her right hand moving to rest on her stomach.

They spent the rest of the night together atop of the hill toasting marshmellows the muggle way, and talking about their future together.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
